


Short Destiel PWP

by destiencestiel (knottedprince)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Angels in Heat, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/destiencestiel
Summary: I'm not too skilled at writing porn so I decided to get some practice in, sorry if this isn't great. Criticism is welcome <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/gifts).



Cas rutted desperately against the bed, grunting in deperation as he tried to relieve the tension that was curled through his body. He reached behind himself, slipping two fingers straight into his slick hole, letting out a sob when it wasn't nearly enough. He finally gave in, reaching for the phone with his unoccupied hand and dialling Dean's number.

After what seemed like an infinity of desperately rocking back against his hand, and he was up to four fingers now, he heard Dean arrive. "Dean," he moaned desperately, "please fuck me." Dean undressed as quickly as he could, moaning when Cas removed his fingers and arched his back, presenting his ass.

Cas was squirming on the bed, desperate for something to satisfy his raging heat, and Dean didn't take his time in climbing onto the bed, grabbing Cas by the hips and slowly sinking his dick into the clenching heat. Cas gave a long, low moan when Dean bottomed out, grinding his ass against Dean. Dean pulled most of the way out and slowly back in again, giving Cas time to adjust, but Cas begged him to move already, and before long he was fucking into Cas, the sounds of skin on skin and their moans filling the room.

Dean suddenly raised his hand and brought it down against Cas' ass, and Cas moaned at the slap. Dean did it again, and again, and Cas began whimpering, his hole clenching desperately around Dean's dick. Dean slammed his hips into Cas a few more times, giving a few last deep thrusts and then he came deep inside Cas' ass.

Cas reached back and grabbed at Dean, moaning like a whore and grinding his ass against Dean as though to milk every drop of come from him. Dean slipped out and rolled Cas over onto his back, taking Cas' hard dick into his mouth and slipping his fingers into him. Cas bucked against Dean's hand, and Dean fingered him fast while he sucked his dick. Cas came quickly, his entire body shuddering as a wave of slick mixed with Dean's own come coated Dean's hand.

There was a crashing noise, and suddenly Dean could see Cas' wings. They were flapping slightly, coated in a musky sweet scented oil, and Dean couldn't resist sliding his hands through the feathers. He knew just how sensitive they were, and Cas made a choked off noise when Dean slid his fingers over an oil gland. Dean smirked, tracing patterns over the small nub and watching Cas writhe underneath him.

Cas let out a moan that bordered on a shout when Dean brought his mouth to his wing, brushing the feathers aside and moving his tongue over the swollen gland. Cas began rutting desperately into the air, needing more, and Dean trapped Cas' lips in a heated kiss, allowing Cas to rub against him and running his hands over Cas' wings. Cas could taste himself in Dean's mouth, and it didnt take much before his second orgasm hit him. He let out a long groan, and Dean soothed him as his body quivered from the force of two orgasms


End file.
